Maiko
by WriTErs-BlOck6209
Summary: Drabbles about one of my favriote ship of Avatar next to Kataang. T for some themes coming up although I might change it to fit where it is right now if it doesn't.
1. The First Sign of Flame

**Series: Avatar: The Last Air Bender**

**Pairing: Maiko**

**Rating: G or PG**

**Warning/Spoilers: Book Fire chapter 5 and 10 spoilers and Book Earth spoilers.**

**Word Count: 482**

**Disclaimer: Avatar belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko**

* * *

** The first sign of flame**

She was livid.

For the first time in her life all her emotions had been locked away and with just a piece of parchment the cell burnt away and all that was left were the fiery emotions that existed. As if the kisses and caresses that he left behind branded into her very flesh like the one that covered his eye.

No it wasn't really him that she hated. Zuko was someone she could never hate. His sister on the other hand she had no problem with. She was always made fun of at the Fire Nation Academy for girls by Azula and her "real" friends assuming she had any to begin with. Then Azula found out that Mai's family was noblemen that were of highest regards she suddenly had a change of heart. Azula had always been the manipulator leaving Mai to get into trouble whenever things didn't exactly turn out the way that they were supposed to go. Everything changed when she met Zuko.

Zuko was the complete opposite of Azula. He was gentle and mysterious and extremely passionate even for someone so young. Mai loved that about him because most of the young men of the fire nation were complete asses. Zuko was protective even if it was to much at times and Mai wondered how it seemed so rare for someone to have a heart in the royal family. Then again it was always known that Zuko took after his mother and Azula after her father. What ever happiness was felt during the time period of their child hood together was taken when his Uncle's son had died. And when he came back the fire came back in fury. Every one is sadly mistaken when they say that Mai never felt love.

Even now that he could be so idiotic about leaving her and Ty lee behind it was for their safety. Mai was anything but weak as was Ty Lee. They realized after the vacation at the beach that Azula had shown her true colors that night and wanted to leave.

Ty Lee had already been planning something not wanting to live with her family for very much longer. Mai; although not having to worry about family matters anymore found that she was going to leave and let Azula pick up the pieces. Packing her things she wondered if the Avatar would like a knife throwing assassin and bubbly chi blocking circus freak to the group. It seemed that everyone was just freeing themselves from everything that they knew. It would be a good change from what was taught.

And after all; Zuko was rightfully hers and she'd be damn sure to prove it to any other ladies that got in her way. That included the water bending floozy. And it was more than time to get back at Ty for the whole apple thing.

* * *

A/N: No this doesnt mean I want flames.I hope anyone who reads it enjoys. 


	2. The Restaurant

**Series: Avatar the Last Air bender**

**Pairing: Maiko and hints of Kataang**

**Rating: PG**

**Spoilers: It's AU but they are adults and married. (No bending)**

**Word Count: 277 **

**Disclaimer: Avatar is belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko**

* * *

The Restaurant 

It had been five minuets since they were supposed to leave thirty minuets ago. Mai sat on the edge of the bed looking rater irritated. "If you would have been prepared we wouldn't be in this situation." She eyed her husband icily. Zuko looked at her from the mirror "They can just consider it payback from running late last time, besides I will be done shortly." He replied as he finished getting ready. Mai sighed as much as she had seen from the movies; most women were stereotyped like her husband was acting now. She was the type of woman who was fashionably prepared, not fashionably late. "You look fine as always" She replied not seeing the smirk on Zuko's face.

He didn't let her on that he had already finished getting ready. It was always a pleasure to keep her waiting and this had been through all the aspects their relationship.

"Just give me five more minuets." He teased. Mai growled and throwing a pillow at him and as usual never missing her target. "Now or I will throw something sharper" She snapped at him. Zuko knew not to joke on the matter anymore and redid his hair as quickly as possible.

It had been an hour and half when they finally got to the restraint. Mai looked around at the front tables trying to spot the couple they were to have dinner with "I don't see Katara or Aang anywhere Zuko" She glared at him but Zuko was paying more attention to the hostess than what she said. As she was planning his demise Mai didn't catch that the reservations were canceled earlier that day.

* * *

A/N: First up; I want to thank the ones who left comments and that if you have continued reading that I hope you enjoyed this. Originally wasn't going to be the second story and I will write more from the Avatar universe. It was more of a spur of the moment kind of idea. 

The next one is going to be called Umbrella and It will be a lot longer and in the avatar universe. It is currently being worked on right now


	3. Umbrella

Series: Avatar the Last Air Bender

Pairing: Maiko

Rating: G

Warning/Spoilers: Season 3 stuff

Words: 335

Umbrella

It was grey and gloomy again. Usually this wouldn't have bothered Zuko but it hadn't stopped raining for a whole week and today looked like it could have been different.

But in his case the weather matched the mood. He honestly thought that he would be happy being home again but in reality he was more miserable than he had been and it was showing. It wasn't just he knew that the Avatar was still alive or that he betrayed his uncle, although that was the main cause of his frustration right now. He wasn't free. When he was banished he could relatively do whatever the hell he wanted. Now that he was back at home he was the prince and he had to follow by the rules. And there were just too many rules that can easily be broken.

Zuko looked up as he felt the familiar signs of rain. Smacking his forehead he turned to go back inside the castle and instead found Mai with an umbrella in hand. "You're an idiot for coming out on a day like this." She said with a hint of amusement. He smiled faintly "Maybe I just like the rain." Zuko walked over to her and offered to hold the Umbrella for her. "Care to walk with me for a little while longer? I don't really want to go home right now." Mai nodded and began to walk with Zuko.

The only good thing about being back was Mai; Ty Lee was extremely out going and although she had her good points he just didn't know her well enough to like her. Azula was his sister but blood was about the extent of their relationship. Mai was closer to his age; just a year younger than himself. She was calm and although it didn't show she was funny and passionate. Both were also held back from their families.

They didn't need to say anything to each other. But it seemed that the weather was more manageable

A/N: FINALLY I was going to try and make this longer but it's a bit rushed because I wanted to get something done before the New Year. Anyways I hope everyone had a good holiday season.


End file.
